Relays can be used in a variety of applications that use a smaller signal to control a higher power load. Example loads that may be controlled by a relay include motors, stadium lighting and a wide variety of other loads. Mechanical relays consist of a coil controlling a magnet that moves electrical contacts. Solid state relays can offer advantages such as lower power consumption and higher reliability than mechanical relays. However, using a solid state relay in a system designed for a mechanical relay can require some significant changes to the system.